To Save a Seaweed Brain
by Sksunny
Summary: This story has been discontinued. Sorry! :( Please check my profile.
1. Prologue- Annabeth

**Hi. This is the author. And I decided to write a new story! Please take your time to read carefully and stuff. Wish me luck!**

**Prologue- ANNABETH**

I told seaweed-brain not to accept the quest. Of course he ignored me.

"Percy," I say, my voice persistent. I remember that day clearly. It was my last time with him before he went off.

"It's going to be fine, Annabeth," he told me. I could tell he was unsure. But his sea green eyes were so trustworthy that I was memorized. I sighed and said, "But it's to the underworld. We been there when we were twelve and barely made it out."

"But we did," and he stood up. "And I'm going to use those chances. It's going to be okay, Annabeth. Trust me," he said and began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" I called out and he stopped. "Shh," he whispered. "You'll wake the kids. It'll be alright."

I run up and hug him. "Please be careful. Promise to return. Swear on the River Styx," I say without thinking. I shouldn't have said that. What if he wasn't going to return? Of course I hadn't thought of that back then since I was too worried that he won't return…alive.

"I swear on the River Styx," he promised. "I'll be back."And he went outside.

It was raining. There was that dark kid, Nico and Mrs. O'Leary. Percy gave Nico a high-five and pat the hellhound's black fur. He turned around, smiled, and mouthed the words, _I love you_.

I nodded and closed the door. I prayed to all of the Big Three and my mom for his safe return. _Please. Please. _

And then I went back upstairs to check on the kids. When they wake up, I'll tell them that their dad went on a business trip. And it wasn't exactly a lie.

**So how was the prologue? Please continue to read. I kinda doubt this story will get good reviews and enjoyed but oh well. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1- Alice

**Chapter One- ALICE**

I just woke up from a terrible dream. It was another one about dad.

He was caught in a cage or a cocoon. It kept morphing into different things. Either way, he was caught. There was this monster laughing from a distance and saying in his deep, horrific voice, "Perseus Jackson. My revenge has come." Dad was shouting cries of help.

I wanted to yell back at him, "It's alright! I'll help you!" but my voice didn't seem to work. It also seemed that nobody can see or hear me.

And then the dream ended. Now I have to go to school.

I go to the bathroom and get ready. Mom is already in the kitchen, making blue blueberry pancakes, my favorite. When I go downstairs, there's a stack on my plate.

"Morning, Alice," mom said.

"Morning, mom," I said with a mouthful of pancakes.

Soon, my brother, Ethan joined us. His eyes widened as he saw the pancakes. "Yay!" he cried and climbed onto his chair. He started to eat his breakfast and soon I had to get going. I gulped down a glass of orange juice and grabbed my backpack.

"Off to school. Bye," I say and walk out the door.

It was pretty cold. I shiver as I walked to school, _Fraises Academy_. It was a nice school for dyslexic and ADHD kids like me. My favorite teacher was Mr. Brunner, the history teacher.

"Alice," my friend, Leah called. "Hi," I say to her but she was ignoring me. She was reading a Harry Potter book.

"I thought you already read the series," I said, confused. She looks up and then shrugs. "Rereading. For maybe the…I don't know, thirtieth time?" she says and digs her nose back into her book. "I wish this was real," I heard her mumble as she turned the page.

History was third period. I was slumping to my first and second classes and snoring during them. When the end of second period bell rang, I ran to my locker, opened the lock and went to room 224, history with Mr. Brunner.

"Hello, Alice," he greeted me as I walked into the room.

"Hi."

Mr. Brunner was this nice guy who was (sadly) in a wheelchair. He didn't really seem to mind at all. But I still felt bad for him.

Today's lesson was Greek mythology. My favorite.

"So, class," he joked. Or, at least I think he's joking. "There is this famous Percy. He defeated Kronos in the second Titan War. Back in 2009."

My eyes widen. He couldn't mean the guy from ancient times. And there was only one person I knew who had the name Percy. And he would always tell me bedtime stories that had characters named after him and his friends. Mr. Brunner couldn't mean my dad. He had to be joking.

I raised my hand. "Yes, Alice?"

"Are you joking?" I said and then realized that the words sounded too harsh. "Um, sorry—what I meant was—"

"No, this is not a joke, Alice."

I started at the guy like he was psycho.

"Today we're going to learn about demigods. Not from ancient times. From this era," he said. Then he rattled on and on about how demigods still exist today. How there were two wars with demigods and Greek gods. And my dad was part of both of them.

"Alice," Mr. Brunner finally said. I replied meekly, "Yes?"

"Can you visit me after school?"

I could hear some kids snickering. I heard others whisper to each other as if pitying me. I turned around and that silence them. Then I looked back at Mr. Brunner and said, "Um…I guess."

"Excellent," he said and then began to teach the class, "There were heroes that were named after ancient heroes. Percy. Jason. And there were others that weren't named after heroes. Piper. Leo. Hazel. Annabeth—"

My eyes widened. Annabeth was my mom. She can't be a demigod…can she?

The bell rang. "That's all the time we have. Read sections three and four," Mr. Brunner announced.

The whole day I was confused and slow (which wasn't a good thing 'cause I almost got a concussion from dodge ball during PE). Leah sympathetically looked at me as she handed me an ice pack. "Thanks," I told her and accepted it. I rubbed the ice pack on my head and she said, "Gotta go. My grade counts," and she left.

I wanted her to stay. I felt unsafe by myself.

And that's when I heard a voice in my head.

_Okay_, I thought. _The ball must've hit me a little too hard. _

_No,_ the voice croaked. _You're fine. But you're father isn't. Perseus Jackson is well as dead._ And the voice faded away as it laughed evilly.

I couldn't take it. I fainted right on spot.


	3. Chapter 2- Alice

**Chapter Two- ALICE**

"Alice."

My eyes opened. I had no clue where I was. I was pretty sure this wasn't school or home.

"Oh, good, you woke up."

It was Mr. Brunner.

"Where…are we..?" I croaked out. My throat was dry and I felt dizzy. Questions began to swarm in my mind. How long was I out? Why weren't we at a hospital? Why am I only with Mr. Brunner?

"We're at Camp Half Blood," he replied. Mr. Brunner seemed taller than he normally was. "I'll go get your mother." He went away. It was weird since when he left, there were these _clop, clop, clop_ noises rather than the smooth rolling.

I looked around the place. This girl came up to me. She seemed to glare at me, as if she hated me. But why? I don't even know her. And I'm pretty sure I never met her in my life.

"You're just lucky," I heard her grumble. Then she left.

I heard footsteps. "Alice," said a woman's voice. It was mom.

"Alice, you worried me. I thought that they took you too…" her voice trailed off and she hugged me. Her stormy grey eyes were filled with worry and relief. "I promise to explain everything. I'll even swear on the River Styx," mom said and then she took a seat.

"I never thought this day would come," she whispered. Then she gave an intense look. "This is Camp Half Blood. I'm surprised you were even able to go through the borders. Most people are…you're so lucky…"

So that's what that girl probably meant. I was lucky to be able to pass through the boundaries.

"I guess we're lucky, too. Most demigods aren't able to even pass their twenties. But I'm thirty-eight, along with your dad." She sighed. "I had suspicions that you didn't believe me when I told you your dad went on a business trip." I nodded. She sighed again. "I don't know where to start the explanations."

"Can you start with how this all started?" I asked.

Mom nodded. "That's a good idea. You're grandfather from your dad's side is Poseidon. You're grandmother from my side is Athena. Like I said, we're demigods."

Then she explained how dad and her went on quests together, fought two wars and how they got married. How _Fraises Academy_ started: so they can teach demigods and (if they're lucky) descendants of demigods. How when demigods turned thirteen, they graduated from Fraises and were sent to Camp Half Blood. What Camp Half Blood was.

"Here," mom said as she stopped the story to hand me an orange t-shirt. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

Then I realized that Ethan wasn't here with us. "Mom," I insisted. "Where's Ethan?" She just smiled and said, "Don't worry. He's at _Fraises Daycare._"

Then I asked her why everything was Fraises. "I told you. Camp Half Blood is funded by selling strawberries. Fraises sound like strawberries in Spanish, even though Spanish has nothing to do with demigods...other than the fact that some demigods are Hispanic; you get the point."

"Then why is Leah still at _Fraises Academy_? She's fourteen like I am," I asked.

"Leah is just a descendant. Her great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother was Hecate. Not only a minor goddess, it has been over a century."

"How do you know?" I asked and I realized I was just trying to piss her off.

"Rachel. The oracle," mom simply replied, not even getting angry a little bit.

And she continued to explain. When I thought she was done, her eyes began to get a little teary. "So ten years ago…"

She was going to explain about dad. Finally.

"Your father was going on another quest. This was going on for weeks, we were sort of arguing. Do you remember me being a jerk?"

I shook my head. I was four. The only things I could remember from back then was a warm smile and the bedtime stories dad told me that turned out to be all true.

"Anyway," mom continued. "It was finally the day your dad decided to go. His friend Nico and the hellhound were here." I nodded to assure her that I was listening and paid attention the whole time. "So," she stopped and sniffed. "Well, it was raining. And your dad decided to go after me begging and-and pleading him…" she was crying.

"And he left. He promised to come back. He promised and I even made him swear on the River Styx. I hope he didn't die since…since that would mean terrible punishment for breaking a promise…"

Mom began to sob a little. I felt so bad for and her and for myself. It's terrible watching your mom cry. "I wish I knew where he was. Then I could find him. I tried IMing him so many times-"

"But you said that demigods can't use technology," I interrupted her.

Mom gave a small smile. "No, not instant messaging. Iris messaging." And then she had to explain again.

We had to spend the night at Camp Half Blood. I had to stay in the infirmary while mom would go and sleep in the Athena cabin. Ethan later came to the camp. Chiron had picked him up. I thought the day care teachers wouldn't let him go with a strange man in a wheel chair but mom promised me that they knew Chiron.

I couldn't sleep that night. There were two things that kept me up.

One: What did mom mean when she said that '_they_ might've taken me away'?

Two: I had to find my dad. And I will.

***Even though I uploaded three chapters today, that doesn't mean I'll do that every day. I only did that today since I don't have school and had an idea for a story. I'll probably upload a chapter tomorrow. See you then! **


	4. Chapter 3- Percy

**Chapter Three- PERCY**

**This chapter is really short. It's a brief explanation from Percy's POV. And you may be wondering who Silena is…(not the Aphrodite girl that died, I'll tell you that)**

Look, I didn't want to be captured. At all. _Especially _in the underworld.

I've been trapped in this net thingy for ten years. The special pomegranate seeds that would keep you alive for a year (Thank the gods!) was what I was living on. Nico was sleeping, as usual. Mrs. O'Leary was whimpering, sadly looking around.

It's a good thing that the guard was taking a nap.

"Psst. Nico," I whispered. Nico didn't flinch but Mrs. O'Leary came to me.

"Hiya, girl," I said. She _roofed_ loudly, and I shushed her. "No, don't need to be loud. Just you, me, and Nico are in this tiny cell," I say. I really wanted to break free of this rope tied around me. I could barely feel my arms and every little movement would tire me out.

Nico mumbled something like, "Bianca…I did…let me play one more game…" is his sleep. He looked terrible. I mean, he's already kinda pale after so many days in the underworld, but he gotten paler. So sickly pale. He had somewhat of a beard. And he needed a haircut. And a shower.

Then again, we've been stuck here for the same amount of time. I wonder how I looked like.

I badly wanted to go home. I missed Annabeth. I wonder how much little Alice had grown. I wonder what happened to Silena. She was so sick when I left. And I wonder how the baby was doing. He (I was pretty sure the baby is a boy) wasn't born at the time.

That was ten years ago. I want to see my family again.

But for now, I'm stuck here in this stupid prison.


	5. Chapter 4- Annabeth

**Chapter Four- ANNABETH**

**FYI- This story was a little disturbing for me to write. I felt really awkward, so you might feel just as awkward reading it…**

I didn't tell Alice everything. There were some things that she already knew anyway.

Being the courageous, brave, and _stupid_ girl she is, she's probably planning ways of saving Seaweed Brain. Then, again (as unusual for me) I wasn't sure. So I decided to ask her.

"Alice," I said. She was startled. "Mom! You scared me! Don't be all serious like that!" she overreacted. I sighed and repeated, "Alice."

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning to go save your father?"

Her eyes widened for a few seconds. The she cleared her throat and shook her head sheepishly. "Um, no. Why would I? I mean, if Dad can't return how can I?" I flinched at her words. Then she quickly added, "I mean Dad didn't return…_yet_."

"I see your point. And don't think like that! Your father _will_ return!" I think it was the first time I actually whined at my own daughter. Then I sighed. "Breakfast's ready. I'll go get Ethan."

"Mo-_om_," he complained at me. "I'm _ten_. Why'd you put me in Fraises _Daycare_. That's for babies." I smiled at him. "Because you'll always be _my_ baby," I said in a superior tone. He groaned and then looked at his plate. His eyes widened. "Whoa! I swear my plate was empty ten seconds ago! How'd you do that?" he asked me.

I had to smile again. "It wasn't me, sweetie. There are nymphs all over this camp," I explained. His eyes widened ever more. "_Nymphs_?! Like the ones Chiron told me about?!" he eagerly grabbed a fork. "Thanks, nymphs!" he said and right before he attacked some bacon, I took away his plate.

"Mo-_om_! What was that for?" Ethan complained.

"We must sacrifice to the gods. Which piece of bacon is your favorite?" I asked.

"That one!" he pointed to the oiliest, greasiest, and biggest piece.

"Then that one's the one we're going to give as a burnt offering."

Ethan was doing the puppy dog eyes as he started to say, "But…it's my favorite." Then he sighed and said, "Alright. As long as we give it to Hades. He's cool!"

"Sure, Seaweed—I mean sweetie. Let's give it to the king of the underworld," I agreed with fake happiness. He nodded and put the piece of bacon into the fire. Ethan looked just so much like his father, I almost called him the nickname.

Ethan had the same beautiful sea green eyes as his dad. Only his hair was different. It was honey blonde, like mine. But it still had the same windblown style like Percy had.

No, I can't be speaking in past tense. He's alive. Has. _Has._

During breakfast, I kept on thinking about Percy's quest. I want to go back to the day when he walked out the door to go to the underworld. I should've stopped Percy from going and told Nico to back off. _He _can go to the underworld by himself. I'm going to keep Percy.

Plus, there were so many things that happened when he left: a baby boy was born. I had to name him by myself. I named him Ethan, after Ethan Nakamura. The guy who fought for the Titans and died while sacrificing himself after realizing he was brainwashed. Besides, Percy was rattling on what the names he wanted. Boy- Ethan. Girl- Annabelle.

And our little girl, Silena died. Right after Seaweed Brain left.

Silena was very ill when he left. She had a 103 degree Fahrenheit temperature. We would've gone to the hospital, but the week before, we found out her pediatrician was an evil Cyclops. I tried to drive to Camp Half Blood, but being 9 months pregnant with Ethan was impossible. And one bright, sunny day, Silena Jackson's delicate heart stopped beating.

We had named her after Silena Beauregard, the Aphrodite girl who died during the Second Titan War, sacrificing herself. And our Silena died too.

Now, I'm wondering if it was a smart thing to name Ethan, Ethan after another guy who died.

My thoughts were interrupted when Ethan cried, "Help! Mom!"


	6. Chapter 5- Alice

Chapter Five- ALICE

"Oh, my gods, Ethan!" I called.

I don't even know what just happened. We were eating breakfast, and all of a sudden, this monster comes and scoops my little brother up. Not cool.

My mom had gone through different emotions. First shock, worry, confusion, recognition, and then amusement. "Oh, _these_ things," she muttered slyly. She slipped her hand into her high heel boot and when she took it out, there was a dagger in her hand.

In a swift motion, mom threw the dagger at the monster's eye—I mean, it landed right on the pupil. It shrieked and dropped Ethan, then started to rub its wound. Mom rushed towards Ethan and I just stood there, dazed. My _mother_ had just attacked a monster. Okay, I know she fought in the second Titan War, but still. Pretty shocking.

"Get out of the way!" a voice charged. I turned around and looked. It was the girl from the infirmary yesterday. The girl who said I was lucky.

She had a sword out, which made me run for my life. The monster thingy stood no change against this girl. She leaped into the air, and jumped right on the monster. On its back, the girl sliced the monster's head clean off.

"_Ew_," I groan while Ethan shrieked, "Cool!"

I expected blood to come spewing out but it just simply dissolved into yellow dust. Campers cheered, "Jeanie!" as the girl heroically raised her sword.

Then she turned around and looked at me. She seemed to be gloating (for I don't know what reason). You just defeated a monster? Great job, too bad I don't give a care!

During the day, some counselors came and dragged me to the sword arena. Ethan wanted to come, but mom held onto him. "No," she consoled Ethan. "You're in shock. You were just attacked by the _dracnae_." Ethan began to protest. "I'm not in shock!" he complained. Mom just wrapped her arms around her son. "Fine. I'm in shock. I want you near me."

Ethan groaned. And here I am, at the sword arena.

Celia, one of the counselors handed me a sword. "Okay. Your dad, Percy Jackson was a _master_ at this," she said. "Let's see what you got."

I was just standing there, studying the sword when I heard a "Hrahh!" I realized a little bit too late that Celia was going to attack me.

After she collided into me and falling into an awkward position, she sighed. "Okay," she repeated. "Your dad was a _MASTER_ at this. Let's try this again." And she stepped back. "Hrahh!" Celia cried out again.

This time, I reacted. I wasn't able to manage an attack on her but I was able to defend myself from turning into a shish kebab. People stopped what they were doing to watch me (the noob) versus Celia (the seventeen year old counselor who is a pro).

"Maybe this might help!" this Hermes kid—I could tell from his sly smile that he was Hermes—called and splashed a cup of cold water at me. Other kids snickered. I blushed fiercely.

But the weird thing was, power began to surge through me.

In one swift movement, I slashed the air, knocking the sword out of Celia's hand. Her eyes widened in excitement but the she scrambled to where her sword landed.

As soon as she got back on her feet, the sword was knocked out of her hand again. Only this time, I tripped her and she fell on her face. Kids laughed and some cheered. When Celia stood up she was looking at me. Or glaring.

"Uh," I said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" she asked. "_Sorry?!_"

I glanced around and realized that everyone quieted down and was staring at us.

"Um—I didn't mean to…Well, I did—no…I just…" I stammered out and sighed. "You okay?"

Celia broke into a grin. "I'm okay?! I was terrified! That was the _best_ practice duel I _ever_ had. Ever! You really are the daughter of Percy, eh? At first I was like- Ohmigods, she is terrible! She can barely lift her sword. But then Rob splashed you and—BAM—you're the best swordsman I know!"

And then an idea hit me. "Do you think I would be ready for…I don't know—a quest?" I asked.

She snorted. "Yeah, sure. You might need a _little _more practice. But only demigods are allowed. And you're a demi-demigod so…" she shrugged. "Wait wasn't there a hero from Ancient times where a demi-demigod completed a quest..?" her voice trailed off and she frowned. "Actually, I'm not sure. But it seems like it. If there was, what was his name..?" I waited for an answer but then I realized Celia had drifted into another world.

I _am_ ready to go on a quest. Now to find a way to the underworld…

What would I need? Dad's first quest was with mom and a satyr. Dad's first quest was all the way to LA. Dad's first quest wasn't even granted permission. He snuck out.

Mom should never have told me these things.

After all, they _are_ my heroic parents. Shouldn't I be following their example?


	7. Chapter 6- Alice

**Chapter Six- ALICE**

**To get things started with, I would like to apologize for the mistake from the previous chapter. Percy's first quest was granted permission. The one with Tyson wasn't. Sorry. Heheh. And I also wasn't updateding…sorry. Anyway, continue reading! Please review this story~**

Tonight, I'm still 'sleeping' in the infirmary.

As weird as it sounds, I'm starting to like this place. The cots and healing herbs give me comfort.

"Good night," I told mom and she hugged me. "Good night. Stay. There was this one time I snuck out with your father and half uncle when we were around your age. The harpies almost ate us. Don't do that," she whispered.

My eyes widened. "_Herpes_?" I exclaimed.

"_Har_pies," mom snapped. "Where'd you learn about..?" her voice trailed off. "Uh, anyway, don't run away. I mean it."

I looked down. There were so many things mom somehow knew. I mean, how could she tell I was going to run away?

"Um, yeah," I say quickly. "Yeah. Of course. Harpies. Dangerous." If the harpies can eat demigods, what would they do to demi-demigods?

"_Stay_," Mom repeated. Then she walked out of the infirmary.

I was lying in my cot until around midnight. I slid off of the cot and began to tie my sneakers on until I jumped when I heard a voice say, "Hey."

I quickly whip around, only to find the girl, Jeanie. "Oh," I say. "It's you." She ignored my comment and said, "Where're you going?"

"What're you doing here?"

"I asked you first. Where're you going?" she repeated.

I sighed. I stood up to leave, but Jeanie was already blocking the entrance. "Move," I demanded. She scoffed.

"Just answer my question."

"Fine. I'm going to my dad."

Her eyes widened. "Your_ dad?!_" she exclaimed. "Shut up!" I whispered. "Not so loud." She nodded with her eyes still big. "Isn't he in the underworld?" she whispered.

"Yeah. So?"

I didn't know how, but her eyes got wider.

"You can't do that! You would go to the Fields of Punishment!" she exclaimed.

"Quietly!" I demanded.

"Well…it was nice knowing you."

"Wha..?"

"Well, if you're going to your dad, you're going to commit suicide, aren't you?"

"What?!" It was my turn to scream and her turn to tell me to shut up. I cleared my throat and replied, "No. I'm going to go to the underworld like my dad did. Go alive, return alive."

Jeanie observed me for a bit while I waited impatiently. "You can't go by yourself," she said. "Take me with you." My eyes widened. "What..? You can't do that!" I exclaimed. "I mean, it wouldn't matter for me since I'm a demi-demigod but you are an actual one so I don't think you should—"

"My mom's actually a nymph," Jeanie rolled her eyes. "I'm the same as you. I'm also a descendant. My grandma was…I don't know, not important anyway. So, take me with you. I'm not that needed here."

"But-but," I tried to protest. I couldn't think of anything. Besides, Jeanie wouldn't have listened to me either way. She's stubborn.

"Fine," I finally said. "You can come."

Jeanie smiled. "So," she said. "How're we going to get there?"

That's something I hadn't thought of yet. "Um," I began to say. "Well…" And then I started to improvise. "Well, my dad got there by hitchhiking and stuff…right?"

Jeanie frowned at me. "How am I supposed to know?" she said accusingly.

I shook my head. "Never mind. Anyway, right. He hitchhiked." She tapped her foot impatiently while I took a deep breath. "Go on. Go on," she hurried me.

"And the underworld is in LA…right?" I asked, hoping she knew this one.

"Well…" Jeanie's voice trailed off. "I'm not too good at geography. So um…"

I sighed. "_Right_. LA is in the underworld—I mean underworld is in LA." I think her stupidity was starting to rub off on me. "So we need to find a way to get there…" My improvising skills aren't the best right now.

"Well, what if we hitchhike?" she suggested snobbishly.

"It's not that easy," I quickly replied. "Let's go and take the subway."

Jeanie nodded. "So we have everything? Ambrosia, nectar, your sword?" I looked at her quizzically. "Yeah, yeah. Sure," I say.

Jeanie smirks at me. "We don't do we?" she said snarky. "Let's find you a sword."

Before I could say anything, she left. A few minutes later, she came back with a pack full of supplies and a sword. "Here," Jeanie said as she tossed the sword it at me. I sidestepped as the sword clattered on the floor.

"Dude!" her eyes widened. "If we're going to sneak out, we gotta be quiet!"

"Well, if a weapon is thrown, one must avoid it to live—_unharmed_," I hissed.

She rolled her eyes and then slung the pack onto her shoulder. "Subway or not?" she said.

I cleared my throat. I could barely stay with this girl in the same room for ten minutes without wanting to strangle her. "Sure," I fake smiled. "Subway."

_**-ENTER LINE BREAK HERE-**_

We were stand in the subway. I was surprised that they are available this late.

Jeanie was shifting one foot to another. There were so many empty seats but she decided to stand. Idiot.

"So," Jeanie said, trying to start a conversation. "Where does this subway lead to?"

"_What?_" I stand up. "You don't know?" I could feel my anger beginning to boil.

Jeanie shrugged. "Well, yeah, I don't know. It's my first time riding a subway," she said sheepishly. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Oh my gods…oh my gods…"

_How could she not know? She was the one to pick this route! What if this was the wrong way? What if we never reach LA and I never see Dad again and he gets something worse than death because he promised on the River Styx and what if this leads to nowhere and we get lost and we die and…_

"You idiot!" I hiss at her. "How could you not know? You picked this route! You looked at the map!"

"Well, sorry!" she shouted unapologetically. "I didn't know what the squiggly rainbow lines were for!"

"We're in New York! How do you not know how to read a map?!"

"Well, I'm dyslexic, if you excuse me!"

"So is my friend Leah and a bunch of other people! Leah loves to read, and she has no problem!"

Jeanie squinted her eyes at me. "Who's Leah?"

I could've slapped her. It's just that the subway suddenly stopped. And I heard footsteps. And hissing.

Yeah, I'm pretty much screwed.

**How was the chapter? I'm probably not going to update until a few weeks so, I'll apologize ahead of time. Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 7- Jeanie

**Chapter Seven- Jeanie**

**Okay, guess what?! I apologized on Ch. 6 because I said I would update for a few weeks…and I was wrong! Yay for me! And since Jeanie was now going to be more important to the story, I decided to make this chapter from her POV. And since spring break started for me, I **_**MIGHT **_** update more often. MIGHT. Got it? Anyway, sorry for this long A/N, Happy Reading! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK AND THIS STORY IS GOING NOWHERE! REVIEW AND I'LL MENTION YOU! :^)**

Okay, so I'm stuck on a subway with this girl who looks like she wants to kill me.

"Uh, Alice…" I said, my eyes wide. "What's going on?" She narrowed her eyes at me. "How the heck am I supposed to know? I mean, you're the one who killed that _dracnae_ thingy and—"

She never got to finish her sentence because this thing jumped at her. I admit, I _kinda _had a delayed reaction but when I did realized that she was being and attacked, I jumped into action. No worries. She's fine…_kinda_.

"Oh, my gods!" Alice shrieked while trying to defend herself with a backpack. "Jeanie, do something!" I fumbled at my sword flashlight keychain. Yeah, sounds weird and very wrong. The thing is that this counselor (before he died) gave me his sword, which was a keychain that can transform into a real sword. Pretty handy, really. I tried to unchain the keychain from my key ring that was attached into the loop-hole thingy on your jeans that's for your belt…you get the idea.

Problem was it wouldn't release.

"Hurry!" Alice shouted. Her backpack was in shreds and she had a huge scar on her face. It was bleeding dark red blood that was quickly trickling down her neck. I flinched at the scar and I continued to try to unchain the keychain.

When the keychain _finally_ released itself, I pressed the switch on the flashlight. It transformed into a sword. Then I looked up to see Alice lying on the ground while in an armadillo position. "Please don't eat me, please don't eat me," she muttered and I thought she was crying. Then I noticed that there were singed holes all over her clothes, with blood slowly dripping from them.

I threw my shoe at the monster. "Hey!" I said. "She probably tastes bad. Come at me, dude." The monster turned around. It was definitely not a normal ancient Greek monster. It was genetically mutated or something. But it was so disturbing, I don't want to describe it.

"Arh gah ha," it hissed at me. And it charged.

I swung my sword, missing its head. "Crap," I muttered and then continued fighting it. It felt like battling a demigod who can jump ten feet in the air, run at sixty miles an hour and has the skin of complete steel. Whenever I hit the monster, the worst my sword can do was make dents.

Then the weirdest thing happened—it started spitting at me! One small spittle landed on my bare arm. At first nothing happened. Then my skin started to _smoke_ and it burned. The thing's saliva was acid! I quickly rubbed my arm onto my shirt, which started to make my shirt smoke and skin burn even more.

So that's why Alice's clothes were full of holes.

I kept charging and missing. Charging and missing. And when I actually hit it, the thing practically smirked at me, which made me kick it in the face. It winced and I felt like a boss.

After random hits, I ended up scratching its throat. The thing glared at me with its ugly yellow eyes and then I realized I won! I started to smile and then the thing gave one last smirk. It exploded into freakin' fire!

"Alice!" I ran over to her and she was really pale. I guess she lost a lot of blood. "Oh, crap. I-I don't know what to do." I panicked and then I started to dig through the shredded stuff, looking for ambrosia and nectar. I couldn't find any, so I gave up. "Alice there's a fire," I said, my voice quivering as I hooked the keychain back to where it was before. "We need to get out of here. Now."

She slowly looked at me and said, "I can't feel my arms. I can't walk." In a really soft voice. My heart was pounding in my ears and I looked back at the fire, which was spreading super fast.

"Fine," I said quickly. "I'll carry you. Uh…" I had no idea what to do. I scanned the shredded pile and found the sword I got for her. I ran with the sword to some doors which were locked shut. Please work. Please.

I started to hack at the doors, trying to open them. They were made out of a strong metal so I couldn't cut through. I stabbed the small space between the doors. "Alice, can you at least try to crawl over here? Please?" I asked, frantically. My hand shook as I continued to try to cut between the doors.

Alice slowly raised her arm and began to drag herself to where I was. She was slow, but hey, it's progress.

The smoke was clouding all over the place. My eyes watered and I couldn't breathe. If it was this bad for me, how bad was it for Alice?

Finally, I heard a snap and the doors were broken open. I looked around the subway one last time to find some nectar and ambrosia. Over there in the corner was a small plastic bag filled with ambrosia! And to the far right, there was a bottle of nectar, rolling towards the fire.

I ran as fast as I can to the bottle grabbed the darn nectar. Then I took a turn to the ambrosia and snatched it. I ran back to the doors and threw the stuff outside. The fire was eating everything away into ashes! "Alice!" I called to her. The smoke was a bit better since the open doors released some but the fire was still spreading fast.

Alice was two feet away from the door. Now, it _was _a little creepy watching a girl covered in blood dragging herself towards you (seriously, she looked like a freaky zombie!) but I grabbed her arms and half-carried-half-dragged her outside.

It was dark and cold outside but the air was fresher and less smoky. Alice smiled a little bit and then I realized what I needed to do.

Since she was a half demigod, I fed her a half of the amount of ambrosia you would feed a normal demigod. Then I gave her a half sip of nectar. Her color was coming back and she began to move her arms freely.

"Thanks," her voice was a _lot _clearer and louder than before. "I think I can stand up a bit."

"Good," I replied. "We should get out of here pretty quickly."

And she put her arm around my shoulders for better support and we limped back to the station with the rainbow squiggly lines that were called a map. How the heck was that a freakin' map?!

When we got back outside, Alice said sadly, "So now we're back to where we started, huh?" And then I began to swear aloud which made her slap me on the shoulder. "Ah, shut up. We'll just get there by…I don't know…" she said. "How do we get to LA, now?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I can't even read subway maps," I said and she laughed. I think we were actually bonding. But then Alice stopped laughing and her smile faded. "Oh, gosh…What if _all _that time we were there, something happened to my dad?!"

I sighed and told her, "Well…I'm just saying but what if your dad wasn't going to return from the start?"

She glared at me. "Don't say that. He's coming. He just needs some help, that's all."

This girl seems too arrogant and stubborn. Now I have stay with her and help her. Why did I force myself to help her?

Oh, right. It's because I never went on a quest. I guess this will count as a quest and I'll become the counselor of the No-godly-parent cabin. Right?


	9. Chapter 8- Annabeth

**Chapter Eight-Annabeth**

**Um…this chapter is pretty short, so sorry for that. Anyway, happy reading!**

Another nightmare.

There was Percy. His eyes were all wild and he looked really frightened. Not to mention dirty. But anyway, he was frantic. He was muttering to himself and I could only hear, "Must save. Must escape." Then Mrs. O'Leary came running to him. Percy smiled for a quick second but then he scowled. He slowly bent down to a figure that was lying on the floor.

The figure was Nico. Nico was unconscious. Percy was looking around for some reason. When he shouted, "Help!" the dream shifted.

This time, Alice was lying on the ground—and she looked terrible. Her breathing was shallow and heavy. Only the whites of her eyes were showing. She had a huge scar on her face. Oh, gods…

When I woke up, my breathing was quick and there were beads of sweat trickling down my neck. "Oh, gods…" I muttered to myself. "There's no reason to be scared. Alice is in the infirmary. Ethan is in the No-godly-parent cabin." But my heart kept pounding. My mother instincts told me something was very wrong.

I looked around the cabin. The young Athena demigods were still asleep. Then I checked the clock, it was only six in the morning! Of course they're fast asleep. I tried to fall back asleep (**A/N Whoa! I used the word 'asleep' a little too much! Teehee!**) but I couldn't. Something felt missing.

I decided to do a quick check on the kids. That would make me feel better. First I decided to go to Ethan, since where he was staying was much closer to the Athena Cabin.

Ethan was asleep on a bunk, his hair messed up and chin dribbled with drool. I smiled at that. He had the same habit as his father did. Feeling half relieved, I slid out of the cabin and walked quietly to the infirmary.

What I expected to see was what I didn't see at all.

My eyes widened at the empty cot. "Alice! Oh, my gods…this isn't supposed to happen! Oh, my gods! Oh, my gods!" I began to hyperventilate, but then a thought approached my mind. What if she went to the bathroom? I calmed down a little and then began to walk to the stalls.

The stalls were dark and there was nobody there.

"Chiron!" I walked towards the Big House. "Chiron!" Now I am running. Where would Alice be? She couldn't have gone back home...she wouldn't because she doesn't have the house key. If she went to Leah's house, her mom would've driven Alice back here. But that conversation Alice and I had last night…what if she went to the underworld to save her father?

Tears were burning in my eyes._ No. She wouldn't have gone. She promised. But did I make her swear on the River Styx? Ugh, I can't think right now. Just talk to Chiron and everything will be alright. Yeah, Chiron always knows…_

Chiron had a night cap and his deep brown eyes were tired and empty. "Annabeth, good morning. I suppose you have a good reason to be yelling on camp grounds this early in the morning?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course. This news—oh, my gods, Chiron." I began to cry.

"No, don't cry, Annabeth. It's alright. Just tell me and I'll do my best."

"Well…" my reply came as a choking sound. "I-I checked the infirmary and Alice wasn't there. And then I went to the bathroom and-and she wasn't there. Chiron, I'm too scared that I lost another child."

His eyes were full of pity. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I don't know what to do. You'll just have to contact our oracle, Miss Dare. Or as now, Mrs. Something or another."

He began to clop away. "But for now, I need my rest."

"Wait!" I cried. "There's more. I had a dream, or a nightmare, actually. Alice was hurt badly—like, really, _really_ badly. Can you explain?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, demigod dreams are mostly visions. So, I'm afraid to say that she went away and got hurt."

My crying turned to sobs. I can't lose another family member. I lost Seaweed Brain, little Silena…not to mention members of my generation of the Athena demigods. I can't lose Alice, too.

And I won't.

**What could this possibly mean? Will Annabeth go after her daughter? Hmm? Oh, well, next chapter update will be…I don't know, let's just go with somewhere in the future.**

**Anyway, please, please, PLEASE review! I need some ideas like: Should Annabeth go after Alice? Should I make a demigod character to fall in love with Alice? I don't know, just review some ideas and I might use them.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry for the long A/N..! See you next time?**


	10. Chapter 9- Alice

**Chapter Nine- Alice**

**Just so you guys know, I never been in a real subway. So for those of you who actually been on a real subway, sorry it this is **_**nothing **_**like the real thing. I'm pretty sure it's nothing like an actual subway, though. LOL, happy reading!**

When I woke up, my body felt stiff.

I woke up.

I woke up!

That means I fell asleep!

_Who knows how long I fell asleep? It could've been hours and days (okay, maybe not days, but still. It's a waste of time). Where was I sleeping anyway? _

I found Jeanie two feet away curled up and drooling. I frown at the saliva but then start to look around again. We fell asleep at a park. The grass was tinted white with frost. Jeanie actually had some frost in her hair (which I thought was hilarious, until I realized I had longer hair than she had).

"Jeanie, get up." I shake her. She was sound asleep. "So, you're a deep sleeper…" I observe. Waking up her is going to be fun.

I kicked her shoulder. Jeanie mumbled something, but she was still asleep. Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed both her shoulders and shook her—like really shook her. Kind of like a tornado.

Amazingly, she was still asleep.

"Jeanie, get up!" I yell at her. She mumbled something like, "Five more minutes, mom…" Yeah, I was getting pissed. My dad was suffering in the underworld and she's just sleeping like she has all the time in the world! How selfish is that?

"Jeanie, if you don't get up I…I'll…I'll throw away your sword!"

And then waking her up became yelling and trying different things.

I threw grass at her. I spit at her face. I tugged her hair. I yanked her hair. I slapped her face. I screamed in her ear. I tried tickling her awake by putting grass in her ear (it's pretty ticklish, you know). I slapped her again…and again…and again…

Nothing seemed to work.

"Oh, just get the heck up, you dimwit!" I screamed in frustration. Jeanie opened her eyes a little. Then she began to stand up. "Ugh, the grass is backbreaking!" she yawned while stretching. "I shouldn't have chosen here."

My eyes widened at that. "You chose to rest here?" I scream at her.

She began to touch her toes. "Yup," she replied.

"What?!"

Jeanie rolled her neck, which gave a sickening crack. I cringe at the noise but she doesn't seem to notice and continues to crack her neck.

"Stop that!" I yell at her. She stops stretching and looks at me. "Okay, okay. But I don't see the problem for staying at park for one night."

"The problem? Didn't I tell you last night that my dad was in the underworld and something could happen to him? How dumb _are _you?" I snapped.

"_Dumb? _What do you mean I'm dumb—"

"When I say dumb, I mean you're dumb! Don't you know what dumb means, dummy? It means stupid! Idiotic! Foolish!"

"You're just a drama queen. I mean, you get worked up over everything—"

"I do _not _get worked up over everything! If I did, you wouldn't be here right now! I would've yelled at you to not follow me!"

"You're the only one shouting like a drama queen. I don't see why I'm dumb!"

"You just shouted! You _are _dumb! You don't even know what shouting means!"

"Oh, just shut up! If it weren't for me, you would be dead from that monster right now!"

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have ridden the wrong subway!"

Jeanie looked down. "Fine. It's my fault. There," she said monotonously. "Sorry. You direct the way to LA," her voice was a little choppy, but other than that, it was completely emotionless. I felt a little guilty but I pushed all feelings away. Feelings like wanting to crawl into a hole and cry. Feelings like wanting to apologize for being a jerk. Feelings like wanting to go back to Camp Half Blood to Mom and Ethan.

I cleared my throat. "Um, okay. But I think our only option right now is to ride the subway. But this time, I'll read the maps. Okay?"

Jeanie shrugged in reply. "Whatever you say. Your dad, your directions."

We awkwardly began to walk back to the subway station. We passed hot dog stands, pretzel stands, coffee shops and restaurants. My stomach was begging for food. It was like nine in the morning right now and I didn't eat since dinner last night. I guess it sounded pretty pathetic since I only skipped breakfast, but I'm hungry.

Jeanie stopped at the entrance. "You first, captain," she said. It didn't feel like she was teasing me. It felt like talking to a complete robot. I bit my lip nervously and said, "Sure."

We walked down the stairs that led to the underground subway. (**A/N: That sounds pretty dramatic for something a 14 teen year old would say! XD**) I was looking at a map while Jeanie emotionlessly stood next to me, her eyes blank into space. I couldn't take the fact that she was staying quiet. It was aggravating and made me want to strangle her.

"Stop that," I said. She snaps out of her blank stare and says, "Stop what?" in her old voice. At first I was happy but then she cleared her throat and said, "What do you want me to stop?"

I sigh. It was pointless. "Never mind. Not important," I reply. I continued to read the map.

"Um, I think we should ride this one. This is number 402. Leaving at nine forty-five." I say, pointing to a blue squiggly line. Jeanie nods and we began to walk slowly towards our ride.

As soon as we were about to walk past a ticket booth, the man stops us. "Ahem," he says. "Do you have a pass? If you don't, buy a ticket."

I shake my head. "Um, no thank you. Have a nice day," I say and I lead Jeanie pass the booth. But the man grabs my arm. "No, no, no. No pass, no pass. Haha, get it? The first pass is for the subway card and the second pass means no entry. Haha. Haha!"

This guy is a total creep. I glance at his name tag (to make sure he's not just some old man selling fake tickets for a few bucks) and his name tag said 'QUINN-senior ticket master'.

"Um, Mr. Quinn, we really don't have time right now," I say and began to walk away, with Jeanie at a close distance.

"No, no!" he yelled. "No pass, no pass! Show me your pass! Or buy a ticket! This is trespassing!" He began to hobble towards us.

"Should we run?" Jeanie asked. Her voice was still monotonous and it was killing me.

I shrug. "He's old. Plus, he's gotta watch out for more trespassers." I thought I heard her snort but when I turned to look at her, she had the same robotic expression.

"I'm calling security!" Quinn called. I smirked. But Jeanie poked me and she pointed at a large man that was running towards us. "Hey, you two ladies! This is Officer Joe! You have the legal right to stop right there!" The big guy yelled.

"Run!" I say to Jeanie. "Run! Run as fast as you can! Hurry!" My pace sped up and I started to sprint. We needed to hide and run fast away from this Officer Joe guy.

I glanced at a clock we passed. Nine forty-three. Our subway was leaving in two minutes and we were only at 381! We needed to get to 402 but that's too far…I start curse at my stupid plan.

383…384…385…This was taking forever!

The big guy was catching up.

Jeanie glanced at me nervously. "What do we do?" she asked in her normal voice.

"Uh, turn left! Turn left!" I reply without thinking.

We turned left, only for me to run into someone.

I fall back while Jeanie ends up running past me. She stops and walks back to me. "Are you okay?" she smirks. I nod and look at the subway sections. 412. And the time was nine forty-eight.

"Oh, crap," I say and stood up. "We missed the ride. We missed the stupid subway." Jeanie shrugs. "Oh, well," she says, casually, which made me want to strangle her. But I was too glad that she was back to normal, I said nothing.

"Um, are you okay?"

Jeanie and I turned to the source of the voice. It was a guy around our age. First, I was confused at why he would ask that, so I just looked blankly at him. But then Jeanie whispered into my ear, "You ran into him."

"Oh," I say, snapping into realization. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" He shrugs. "I guess."

"Sorry about that. Um, have a nice day," I say and began to walk away, with Jeanie by my side. But he says something that makes me freeze in place. "You're not normal, are you?"

I turn around. "What do you mean?" I ask. He gives a smirk. "You have Athena and Poseidon's blood in you. You're a half-demigod." I was surprised he would know and just stared at him. Then I realized something. _Wait, monsters sense demigod blood. This guy can sense demigod blood. Is he a monster?_

"Stand back," I snap, defensively. "I have a sword. Jeanie has one, too. And she knows how to kill monsters."

He narrows his eyes. "What?"

Jeanie bursts out laughing. "Aw, Alice, can't you see he's also a demigod?" I frown at her but turned to look at him. He was nodding. "Yeah. Son of Hades."

My eyes widen. "Wait—you're a son of Hades?" I ask.

He nods. "That's what I just said. I'm Avon."

"Have you ever been to the underworld?" I ask. Millions of questions were spurting out of me. "Did you ever meet your father? Do you know if there are living people in the underworld? How many living people? Did you ever hear of Percy Jackson?"

Avon raises his hands in surrender. "I'll answer questions I know the answer to. Calm down."

And then he starts saying what he knows. "I never have been to the underworld—yet. I'm going there, right now. Um…last time I met my dad was when I was about eight, so six years ago. I heard that there were two living, breathing people in the underworld as of right now, but they can just be rumors. And isn't Percy Jackson one of the only living demigod in their thirties? Wait, I also heard he's dead."

He's dead?

"He's not dead," I say, defensively. "He's alive. He's just not around here. Percy Jackson just went on a business trip ten years ago." Jeanie rolls her eyes as if to say, "Not this again."

Avon narrows his eyes at me, suspiciously. "How do you know all this?" he asks. Before I could say anything, Jeanie jumps in. "He's real famous. She's just a big fan." I glare at her. "No," I correct her. "It's because I'm his dau—"

"Oh, right," she interrupts. "Sorry. Biggest fan. Biggest." I sigh and decide to give up. "Anyway, Percy Jackson is in the underworld. And you're a son of Hades. Maybe, can you, like, lead us there?" I ask Avon.

He shrugs. "I guess. Just follow me."

So he walks away and Jeanie and I follow him. While we are walking, I whisper to Jeanie, "Why'd you lie?" She winks at me. "Spirit of adventure, Alice." I shake my head. What is wrong with her? "Well, I think it's adventurous enough that Percy Jackson's daughter will go and rescue him," I point out but she just sticks out her tongue at me. "Of course not. Big fans will do anything for their idols."

"So will family for family."

She turns her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, family will do anything for family."

"Not if they're in-laws."

I shake my head. "Let's just follow Avon in peace."

**I think this is the longest chapter I ever written! Yay! And I decided that even though this takes place in the future (since Annabeth and Percy are like 35ish) no technology advanced. It is technically still 2013 in this story. Just thought that might clear some things up (because I was confusing myself LOL) Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review your thoughts, all reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
